


Two Bodies

by CaptainJA



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sciles, Skittles, Soulmates, idk if thisll be a continued fic or just a bunch of drabbles, tags characters and relationships will be added as I go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2448116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJA/pseuds/CaptainJA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott's fingers interlocked with his own, and Stiles couldn't remember a time when they hadn't been one person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Bodies

**Author's Note:**

> So, I don't have a beta or anything so I'm sorry if there are a couple of mistakes.

Now, Stiles could think of a million different reasons why his life sucked right now. He had been possessed by the nogitsune, Scott had been turned into a werewolf, countless dead bodies insisted on appearing every once in a while, and it seemed that everybody wanted to get rid of the McCall pack. And they were obviously giving it their best shot.

Stiles stared at the stars above, looking, but not quite seeing. Because in the bright lights that lit up the night sky, he could only see himself bragging about the frog he'd caught and Scott looking at him in awe. He could only see Scott climbing into his bedroom window when his parents fought. He could only see himself climbing into Scott's bedroom window and climbing into bed with him, could only remember the times where it was all too much for both of them.

And he could see Scott running his fingers through Stiles' hair as they both lay on Stiles' bedroom floor, pretending they couldn't hear his father's loud rambling downstairs. He could only feel the pressure on his chest from the time he had ridden in an ambulance with Scott, his Scott, because he couldn't breathe and Stiles would not fucking leave him. He /couldn't/ leave him. Not his Scotty. And he could feel Scott arms wrapped around him as he desperately tried to fight him off, screaming for his mother. And he could feel Scott in his own arms, quietly breaking down at the disappearance of his father.

He could see Allison's dead body in Scott's arms, and he could hear Lydia's loud loud scream. He could see Derek dying and he could see Scott breaking down. He could see Erica's dead body, and see Aiden's body fall to the floor. He could see himself writing Kira's name on the board, and he could see himself ordering the oni to kill all those innocent people. He could see Scott turning into a Beserker and Liam almost dying to bring him back. Worst of all, he can see himself leaving Scott behind to be bitten by Peter all that time ago.

Stiles felt his heart beat rise and he could see the sudden flush of memories, and he was overwhelmed. Because now, he was supposed to be all grown up and he was supposed to realize that the world's problems weren't going to be resolved with a kiss on the cheek or with the last grape popsicle. Now he had to face his problems and solve them. But he was just a fucking /kid/. He was just a fucking kid and he /can't/ do it.

Stiles is brought back suddenly by an unexpected warmth wrapping around his hand. He looked down to find Scott's fingers interlocked with his own, and Stiles couldn't remember a time when they hadn't been one person. He looked into Scott's warm brown eyes and couldn't remember a time when they hadn't been ScottandStiles, StilesandScott. He looked at Scott's eyes and saw the two little kids climbing a stupidly tall tree as they were on their way to become kings of the world ("But there has to be a king and a /queen/, Stiles" "That's okay, Scotty, you can be my queen," "But I'm a boy!" "Then we'll both be kings,"), felt warmth on his cheeks when he'd kissed the top of Scott's head everytime he left his house (it was a habit he'd fallen into when Scott's parents started getting in serious arguments) and he could feel Scott returning the favor when his own mother couldn't do it anymore. He could see those two small kids in a sandbox discussing over how to build a moat (that didn't involve peeing). He could also hear Lydia laughing and he could see Allison putting up a damn good fight to protect her friends. He could see Aiden and Ethan finally understanding what they had to do, and he could see Derek standing up once more.

He could feel Scott's hand squeezing his own as his lips stretched into a smile that was reserved just for Stiles. And Stiles remember that, once upon a time, he had dedicated an entire week to learning as many constellations as he could so he could show off to Scott when they went camping on the weekend. And he remembered Scott being in complete awe as Stiles pointed them out, even though Stiles was sure Scott couldn't see them. But it didn't really matter.

Now, Stiles could think of a million different reasons why his life sucked right now. He had been possessed by the nogitsune, Scott had been turned into a werewolf, countless dead bodies insisted on appearing every once in a while, and it seemed that everybody wanted to get rid of the McCall pack. But, right now, Stiles was himself- just human- and Scott wasn't this big, mighty true-alpha-god-of-everything werewolf everyone seemed to think he was- he was just Scott. And just Stiles and just Scott knew that tomorrow, they'd have to take on another 24 hours of intense terror and being in constant risk of losing someone. But, right now, they were just fine with being ScottandStiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to leave feedback if you can, constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
